A Good Life
by recchinon
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime, from the marriage proposal to the parenthood. (multichapter) [cover photo by: me]


1\. ((I haven't proofread it, please bear with it))

Ichigo didn't know what he had done wrong but apparently Orihime had been avoiding him since two weeks ago. He was so busy with his assignments and part time work that he couldn't go and see her to ask about what was going on exactly directly but he had been trying to call her on her cellphone but she turned off her phone. For the first week, Ichigo tried to think positively that maybe she was just busy with her assignments and part time jobs just like him—despite for her to turn off her phone for days was not something happened often—but after the eighth day Ichigo became really worried. He tried to remember any clue if he had ever done anything wrong to her.

He hated to admit it but he realized that she had been avoiding him when on the ninth day he went to her campus to talk to her, one of her friends told him that she was not there. She was lying of course but Ichigo didn't say anything and just left. That evening he texted Tatsuki and she didn't replied until the next day. The replied was short and cold, Ichigo learned by experienced that this meant he really had done something wrong. He really wanted to fix it but he didn't know how. She was clearly avoiding him.

"Had you been cheating on her?"

Ichigo frowned as he threw the man in front of him a disgusted look, "what cheating? I barely had time for myself."

If you had told seventeen year old Ichigo that one day he would have a lunch together with Uryu Ishida, just the two of them, he might slam your head to the nearest wall. They had fight side by side in the past and despite how they hate each other, they were practically friends but not the kind of friends who would have lunch together, just two of them. It was weird at first but after Sado moved to America to pursue a career as a professional boxer and since they were study in the same University, Ichigo had been interacting more often with the black haired man.

"Do you think she is okay?" Ichigo said in a more serious tone, he looked around as if to check if anybody might be listening to their current conversation, "don't you think her reiatsu was a bit unusual recently?"

Uryu sighed, "How should I know? I haven't even seen her in months…"

He knew very well that after what had happened with the arrancar and Tsukishima, Ichigo just didn't want to make the same mistake.

"If you're that worried about her why not talk to her?"

"Didn't I say it? She is avoiding me…" Ichigo was frustrated at this point, "what should I do?"

Ishida sighed, "since you look so pathetic I would help you. I would contact her and ask her to meet me, I will leave her with you to talk… but remember if you made her cry I would do what I could to beat you."

.

Orihime curled up under the blanket. She had just return from the toilet to throw up five minutes ago and all she wanted to do now was to rest but apparently her body was not so cooperative. She closed her eyes forcing herself to sleep but she failed miserably.

She put her hands on her flat tummy and bite her lower lip. What should she do now?

Her relationship with Ichigo had no name. She was sure he knew that she loves him and he cared about her, but they never discussed about their current relationship status. He had never had a girlfriend though, she would know because ever since they graduate from high school they were always together. Well not always since they got into different university but still they spent time together almost every weekend. Ichigo would sometime pick her on her work place and walk her home or they would go out on a date on their free time. They even kissed and he would hold her hand casually when they walked together, but still he had never told her that he loves her.

Orihime was satisfied enough with what they had at the moment. Just being able to spend time with the man she had always loved, she shouldn't be greedy. At least she knew that he cared about her, she should have been happy with that.

The problem was, somehow it was not enough anymore.

She wanted to spend more time with him. She wanted to be more selfish—she wanted to have him all for herself. She wanted to monopolize him. She knew this was not healthy, an obsession like this, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to make sure that he was hers but she was afraid that she might be rejected.

She didn't want him to hate her.

Orihime curled under the blanket. She had turned her phone off for days now. She was avoiding him. She touched her tummy gently and closed her eyes. This was so complicated. They needed to talk but in her current condition she might end up crying in front of him, and she knew he would be upset if he saw her crying.

Slowly Orihime opened her eyes and looked at her neglected phone next to her pillow. She couldn't help it anymore. She needed to talk about this, she need to tell someone…. Tatsuki was the first person who entered her mind. She had told Tatsuki about her anxiety regarding her relationship with Ichigo but not about _this._ She wondered how would Tatsuki reacted if she knew about it. She turned her phone back on with shaking hand. Somehow it was a bit scary. She still didn't know how to tell Tatsuki about it.

The phone was vibrating as soon as it was on, there were so many voice mail and texted. Two weeks worth of texts and voicemail. Of course, most of them were from Ichigo. He had left more than 100 texts and voice mails these past two weeks… At first it was casual and short text but then it became frantic and full of worries.

The last text she got today was from Ishida Uryu and it seemed like there had been something he needed to talk with her. Orihime sighed as she replied the message, trying to sound as cheerful as she could. Soon after she replied the text, she got another text from Uryu. He asked if she could see him tomorrow.

Tomorrow she had an appointment with her doctor but she could see him during lunch.

She replied his text five minutes later.

After she replied Uryu, Orihime re-read Ichigo's text one by one. She was too scared to listen to his voice mail but she was also curious about what he was saying. She knew he wouldn't be angry at her, disappointed maybe, most probably worried, but she just couldn't listen to his voice right now. She missed him so much and listening to his voice mail would just make her want to see him more.

Orihime sighed, she needed to think about something as soon as possible.

.

So apparently Uryu had set her up. How could he… H was her friend and she trusted him. This afternoon after seeing her doctor she was going to the restaurant to see the black haired man but instead it was Ichigo who had been waiting for her.

She bit her lower lip, considering whether running away would be an option or not. It seemed like Ichigo could read her mind so he looked at her with _that_ look and smiled nervously. How in the world she would be able to say no when he looked at her like that?

"I am sorry I asked Uryu to lie to you, but I really need to talk to you…. Would you please sit down and listen to me?"

As much as Orihime wanted to run away, she just couldn't do that. Finally she sat down, trying to avoiding his gaze because she knew if she looked into his eyes like that she might blurt out everything and that might be not a wise thing to do now.

"So… how are you?" he asked nervously. This was awkward, "you look pale… did you eat well?"

Orihime nodded, "I am fine, Kurosaki-kun, thanks for asking…"

Ichigo sighed. This was so hard… "You didn't reply my texts,"he said nervously, "were you busy?"

"Not really," Orihime laughed nervously as she scratch her cheek with one finger. She had never been a good liar.

"So it's true, you're avoiding me…" he wasn't looking at her so she wasn't sure if he planned to say it out loud or not. Tentatively he looked at her, he face was a little bit red now, "did you listen to my voice mail?"

Orihime knew she shouldn't lie. After all she wasn't good at lying. So she decided to shake her head, "I am sorry..."

Ichigo sighed. For a moment he looked disappointed but soon he smiled at her, "so, do you want to tell me?"

She jumped at the simple question. _Did he know?_ She clenched her fists on her skirt. _No he didn't know. No way..._

"Do you..." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Do you want to break up?"

Orihime shocked at the blatant question. Yes they had been going out on dates but they never had named their relationship. Now that he said it that way...

"Are we dating?"

Ichigo frowned, "We are, aren't we?"

She shook her head again, "I don't know Kurosaki-kun…"

"Do you think I am playing around with you?" he looked into her eyes, there was no anger or accusation in his eyes, only sincerity.

"No… you're not someone like that." She admitted.

He sighed, secretly relieved, "so what have I done?" Ichigo asked gently, "Tell me and I will fix it. I have never been going out with anyone before… So maybe I am not a good boyfriend for you… I am not romantic too… I am willing to try though…"

His words touched her. Maybe it was her hormones but she felt some fat tears threatened to fall. She didn't want to cry though.

"Inoue," he sounded a bit desperate now, "If I did something wrong please just tell me because…."

"I am pregnant!"

She blurted it out just like that. That was not how she planned to tell him, if she ever had to. She could see Ichigo looked at her with wide eyed. His brain was trying to process the sudden information and Orihime waited. She was afraid of his reaction but all she could do now is waiting.

"B-but we used protection?" Ichigo finally managed to find his voice.

His mind went back to that night, Saturday night last month when finally they made love to each other for the first time. It was the first time for both of them, it wasn't perfect but it was one of the most special night in his life. He made sure he used a condom….

…which was given by his father years ago. Damn it he should have bought a new one. He felt so stupid.

"Have you seen a doctor? Since when you knew?" he was feeling upset that she didn't told him about this earlier. Did she really think that avoiding him would solve this problem?

Orihime chewed her lower lip nervously, "Yes, I saw a doctor just now before I came here… two week ago I feel dizzy and weird, my period was never late so I have suspicion…"

Six weeks ago, so she really avoided him because of this.

"Did you plan to tell me?"

She shook her head.

"Why?"

She didn't answer.

"You didn't trust me?"

Orihime closed her eyes, "because I am scared."

Ichigo felt like shaking her to make her realize already. Did she worry that he would run away from responsibility? Did she think that he would leave her?

"Inoue… I sent you voice messages… you haven't heard them right?"

Orihime opened her eyes and looked at him, "N-no, not yet…"

"Would you listen to it right now?"

"But…"

"Please?"

Nervously Orihime fished out her phone from her purse and opened her mailbox. She put her phone to her ear to listen the newest voice mail from Ichigo. It was awkward to listen when he is actually sat in front of her.

"Inoue… I am not sure if you listened to my earlier voicemail or not but I just want to say it again…" she felt her heart beat faster when she heard his voice, his voice was a bit different on phone, deeper and somehow sound so manly, "I don't know why you do this to me… Blocking me away from you. I don't know what I have done wrong… I hate it… these past six week is not good for me. I used this six weeks to think about you, about us. I think maybe I have made you felt insecure about our future because we never talk about it. But even if we never talked about it, it doesn't mean I never think about it… Inoue… when I think about the future I think about you… We have been together for so long as friends and then you've always been there for me… When I think about it… six week without you is too long. I cant imagine my whole life without you… So, just please give me a chance?..." Orihime hold her breath, "would you marry me?"

Orihime almost dropped her phone. When she looked at the man in front of him, Ichigo's face was red and he looked nervous. She lost her words. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. He proposed to her?

"I am so uncool," he hissed to himself as he looked away and scratched his cheek with his index finger, "I said that but I hadn't prepared any ring..."

She didn't say anything, she used her hands to cover her mouth. This didn't feel real. No way. He actually wanted to be with her forever?

"I didn't know you're pregnant, but that's just fine, because I want to marry you," he said again, this time, he looked at her straight in the eyes, he looked determined and gentle at the same time, "I was so scared that you avoided me because you hated me, but it seemed that wasn't the case." He smiled, "The order is wrong but it doesn't matter because I just wanted to be with you... So, would you marry me?"

She couldn't hold back her tears anymore and nodded repeatedly. Ichigo grinned at her. With his large hand he gently wiped her tears away. When their eyes met, he smiled and she returned the smile.

He would be a father.

He had not yet grasped that in mind but she agreed to marry him and she wasn't avoiding him again. Everything was a bit surreal for Ichigo but she was there and she didn't hate him. Life was good.

.

.

.

.

author's note:

we are canon! hahaha I AM SO HAPPY.

So I made this fanfic... it would be multichapter. It is hard to keep them in chara so they might be OOC sometimes but I did my best to keep them as they are. I hope you like it.

I didn't make Ichigo says "I love you" in this chapter because I think it would a bit too out of character, for now at least. He might say that in later chapter. And also, because Ichigo and Orihime in the bleach last chapter should be around 27-28, I think it means they got married when they are 20/21, that's so young, so I made it this way, Hime got pregnant but he already planned to propose anyway.

i am really active on tumblr now that ichihime is canon, i need more of ichihime family goodness!

oh my tumblr is same like my id here, Recchinon. talk to you there.


End file.
